<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scream by aimetu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923388">scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimetu/pseuds/aimetu'>aimetu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Talk, Gay Iwaizumi Hajime, Gay Oikawa Tooru, Hair-pulling, IWA-CHAN FINDS IT REALLY HOT, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, OIKAWA IS A NARCISSISTIC SLUT WHO MOANS LIKE A WHORE, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, matsuhana is literally mentioned ONCE I’m so sorry I didn’t give y’all more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimetu/pseuds/aimetu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa brings home a guy, Iwaizumi is shocked.</p><p>He’s shocked, because Oikawa moans like a goddamn whore, and he’s —</p><p>God, he’s fucking turned on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just pure smut and iwa-chan being turned on by oikawa.</p><p>so. nothing new.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi would never admit it to Oikawa, but he was excited about moving in together after high school at first.</p><p>
  <em>At first.</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t until he started actually <em>living</em> with Oikawa that he started to hate it.</p><p>He had his reasons. In fact, he started to keep a list of them on his phone. The list went (so far) like this, EXACTLY:</p><p>
  <em><br/>
1. He’s a bathroom hog.<br/>
2. He sings loudly (and horribly) in the shower.<br/>
3. He steals my clothes. Every. Single. Day.<br/>
4. And my shoes, too???<br/>
5. He doesn’t do dishes. He doesn’t “believe in it”??? What does that even mean???<br/>
6. He doesn’t make his bed.<br/>
7. He leaves food in his room.<br/>
8. God, help me.<br/>
9. I’m living with a twelve-year-old narcissist.<br/>
10. He’s fucking impulsive.<br/>
11. He almost bought a goddamn FISH the other day. We’re in college. When will he feed the fish? It would die in a few days!<br/>
12. Don’t even get me started about the cat discussion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They had been living together for three months.</p><p>And, well, let’s just say that Iwaizumi was prepared for that list to get longer.</p><p>One day, after his classes, Iwaizumi sat on their couch in the living room with a book open on his lap, studying.</p><p>He heard the door open and close, meaning that Oikawa was home after <em>his</em> classes.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” He called out, walking into the living room and standing in front of Iwaizumi as he put a hand on his hip. “We’re getting pizza tomorrow night.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t get a say in it? What if I don’t want pizza —“</p><p>“You would be lying,” Oikawa continued, sitting down next to Iwaizumi and smiling. “You love pizza, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“We are getting pizza,” Oikawa said happily, leaning back as he sighed. “Because I fucking <em>aced</em> my Physics lab!”</p><p>Iwaizumi just stared at Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa’s face dropped.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Iwa-chan. You can’t even be happy for me? Just a little bit?”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked down at his textbook and grunted. “You have to pay for the pizza.”</p><p>Oikawa smiled again and hopped up. “Fine by me! You’re the best, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>Oikawa ran off into his room, shutting the door behind him as Iwaizumi played with the corner of the page he was on.</p><p>He felt a weird little buzz in his chest, creeping up his back and the sides of him. He felt on fire.</p><p>It felt so <em>good</em>.</p><p>He shook himself suddenly, exhaling sharply as he started to read his textbook again.</p><p>He stayed in the couch studying in silence for a few hours, taking a break in the middle of his session and cooking some food for himself. He had only eaten breakfast that day, after all.</p><p>He was laying down on the couch, reviewing his Literature notes, when Oikawa’s door opened and he walked into the living room.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, voice cheery. “I’m gonna go to this party. You should come with, talk to people for a change, Mr. Hermit.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked up from his papers and took note of what Oikawa was wearing. It wasn’t anything special — just a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans.</p><p>But something about it ignited that fire once more.</p><p>He started to tingle again as Oikawa looked at him, hip cocked out to the side with a smirk on his face. He cleared his throat and sat up slightly, brushing off the feeling.</p><p>“No,” he said quietly. “No, it’s fine. I — I need to study.”</p><p>Oikawa bit his lip and nodded. “Alright. I’ll be back later!”</p><p>And with those words, he put on his shoes and left their apartment.</p><p>Iwaizumi immediately groaned the second the door shut, falling back onto the couch and throwing an arm across his eyes.</p><p>“God, Hajime,” he grumbled to himself. “You’ve got to get it together.”</p><p>Iwaizumi decided afterwards that it was best if went into his room to study. It was quiet in there, and there wasn’t a chance that Oikawa would stumble through his room with a girl on the way to his own room.</p><p>He finished studying a little before ten at night — he had started watching a movie on his phone. </p><p>He honestly wasn’t even in the mood to watch a movie, but he knew that the second he tried to sleep, he would only be able to think about Oikawa.</p><p>He didn’t like thinking about Oikawa anymore. The feeling made him queasy.</p><p>He had his light dimmed slightly, so he could see around his room, but it was still dark. He watched the movie on his phone absentmindedly, jolting out of his random zoning out session when he heard the front door open and slam shut.</p><p>He could only assume that it was Oikawa, and (hopefully) not a random murderer. He pursed his lips together as he listened to Oikawa shuffle across the floor, sighing deeply once before —</p><p>Huh?</p><p>He bumped into the wall? And <em>giggled</em>.</p><p>Iwaizumi groaned internally. He really didn’t want to have to help Oikawa because he was drunk off his ass again — it was horrible, Oikawa being wasted. He was even needier and flirtier than usual.</p><p>He suddenly realized that Oikawa wasn’t drunk when he heard someone groan lightly and then whimper.</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Oikawa brought a girl home.</p><p>Iwaizumi paused his movie without even thinking about doing it. He sat up a bit, listening as Oikawa and the girl stumbled across the floor, entering Oikawa’s room before he shut the door behind them.</p><p>There were kissing noises, the smacking of lips and the slight sloshing of saliva mixing. Panting could be heard as well, most of it high-pitched and coming from the girl. Low groans echoed into Iwaizumi’s ear, making him narrow his eyes slightly.</p><p>He could hear <em>everything</em>. And it was all thanks to their paper-thin walls.</p><p>It went quiet for a second, the only sound Iwaizumi could hear was the ticking of his clock. Then he heard more giggling, followed by a sigh.</p><p>He tried to block out the noise, he really did. But Oikawa suddenly said something that made him freeze.</p><p>“God, you’re so big.”</p><p>The first thing Iwaizumi thought of was how insensitive and rude that was. Why would he ever say that to a girl, one he was going to get, well, intimate with, too?</p><p>He suddenly stilled.</p><p>Then he thought... maybe...</p><p>No, no. Oikawa wouldn’t — he <em>wasn’t</em>. He couldn’t be! Iwaizumi would know if he was.</p><p>But, then again... </p><p>His mild speculations were confirmed with Oikawa’s next comment:</p><p>“You’ll really fill me up, won’t you?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s mouth suddenly went dry, and his cock twitched.</p><p> He had that reaction for three reasons.</p><p>First reason — Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa <em>was</em> in fact gay, or bisexual, or fucking whatever. He liked men. That’s it.</p><p>God, he liked <em>men</em>.</p><p>Second reason — Oikawa — he-he <em>bottomed</em>. Sure, I mean, I guess it was understandable if you take a good look at him as a person, and to other people he just met, they might assume that.</p><p>But Iwaizumi was <em>shocked</em>. </p><p>He didn’t think there was any <em>way</em> Oikawa would let someone... let them... God, let them <em>fuck</em> him. He was too prideful! </p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t really care about the first two reasons. He brushed over those.</p><p>The third reason was the biggest.</p><p>Iwaizumi had gotten <em>hard</em> from Oikawa’s comment.</p><p>He blushed and sat up quickly, starting to hear groans and muffled moans from the room next to his. They definitely did <em>not</em> sound like Oikawa.</p><p>Iwaizumi brought a shaky hand down to his hard-on, squeezing it as he heard people shuffling around, along with the creak of the bed and a high-pitched giggle and squeal.</p><p>Okay, there was no way in <em>hell</em> that that was Oikawa.</p><p>Iwaizumi exhaled in short bursts, slipping his hand under his sweatpants and starting to stroke himself slowly.</p><p>“God, need you in me,” came Oikawa’s muffled voice yet again. “Need to feel you. <em>All</em> of you.”</p><p>Those comments were the ones that made Iwaizumi pull his sweatpants and boxers down and let his erection spring free.</p><p>He let out a low groan as he stroked himself freely, grunting before taking his hand away, spitting on it, and placing it back with a happy sigh.</p><p>“Just fuck me already,” Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa again. “Fuck, please, fuck me <em>now</em> —“</p><p>“You — You’d don’t need to prep?” The voice of the other man spoke.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t recognize it, so either didn’t know him, or he was just too out of it to put a voice to a name.</p><p>“Did it earlier. Before I went out.”</p><p>Iwaizumi froze.</p><p>Before he went out?</p><p>With Iwaizumi sitting on the couch, not even twenty feet away from his room? He — He <em>fingered</em> himself?</p><p>Used a toy...?</p><p>Iwaizumi got even harder at the thought of it, Oikawa’s own fingers scissoring his tight little hole as he held a hand over his mouth, muffling his moans. A few minutes in, not satisfied enough with his digits, so he decides to use a toy instead —</p><p>God, Hajime was on <em>fire</em>.</p><p>He stroked a bit faster as he heard whimpers and small moans — nothing too loud. Crinkling, then a shaky sigh, and someone inhaling sharply.</p><p>It went quiet for a second. Then —</p><p>“Oh fuck, yes!”</p><p>Oikawa moaned. He fully moaned for the first time that night, and Iwaizumi pumped his cock faster as he listened to it.</p><p>He was, like he was in general, absolutely, incredibly, undoubtedly, one-hundred percent <em>vocal</em> —</p><p>Oikawa moaned like a whore.</p><p>And Iwaizumi couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>He assumed they were going slow at first, not hearing much noise aside from Oikawa’s filthy sounds.</p><p>Then, Iwaizumi started to hear skin slapping against skin <em>very</em> quickly. He could only think that the man’s pace had suddenly quickened, and by what Oikawa’s moans were like now, he was <em>loving</em> it.</p><p>“Yes, fuck!” Oikawa moaned, a higher pitched squeal-type noise following right after. “Yes, you’re filling me up so much. Fuck, fuck, feels so good — come on, fuck me harder, <em>harder</em>. Yes —!”</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t help but start imagining himself fucking Oikawa.</p><p>He shut his eyes as he stroked his dick, starting to picture Oikawa laying down on his bed, naked and smirking up at him. His legs were spread, hole stretched and ready for Iwaizumi’s cock.</p><p>He pushed into Oikawa, earning a low groan from himself and a loud whine from the taller boy. He cursed, starting to shake with overstimulation as he felt Oikawa clench around him, all before he started moving slowly.</p><p>His pace was steady at first — testing, <em>asking</em>. Then, as Oikawa’s moans increased in volume, so did his thrusts in speed.</p><p>In no time, he was pounding into Oikawa, the brown-eyed boy clawing at Iwaizumi’s back. He moaned over and over again, each one higher than the last.</p><p>Real-life Iwaizumi pumped his dick at an alarming speed, face red and mouth open and letting out tiny gasps. Oikawa was still moaning a room over, the sound filling his ears like his favorite song would. His mind was working alone now. He couldn’t control it.</p><p>He wanted everything that was happening to happen in real life.</p><p><em>Everything</em>.</p><p>“Want you to ride me.”</p><p>Back in his thoughts, Iwaizumi had stopped thrusting and looked down at Oikawa, telling him those five words.</p><p>Oikawa smirked.</p><p>They changed their position, Iwaizumi laying down on the bed chest-up and Oikawa straddling him, knees on either side of Iwaizumi’s things.</p><p>He bit his lip as he lined Iwaizumi’s cock with his entrance, throwing his head back and moaning once more before sinking all the way down onto it.</p><p>Oikawa placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest, locking eyes with him as he rolled his hips slightly and moved forward before slamming back onto Iwaizumi’s dick.</p><p>Iwaizumi groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Oikawa did it once more, more moans and gasps and beautiful whimpers leaving his mouth.</p><p>Oikawa was steadily riding Iwaizumi as he continued to moan loudly, still staring at the green-eyed boy. Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa’s hips, guiding him as he dropped onto his cock, then up, then down, up, down, up, down —</p><p>Oikawa smiled lightly as he sat up a bit, putting his arms to his side as he rolled his hips into Iwaizumi’s, a very girlish and <em>hot</em> moan leaving his lips.</p><p>Real-life Iwaizumi couldn’t take it.</p><p>He pumped his dick quickly, gasping as he groaned and came <em>hard</em>.</p><p>As he was coming down from his high, his half-lidded eyes looked down at his thighs and shirt, frowning when he realized there was come all over them.</p><p>“Fuck,” he heard Oikawa moan. “Fuck, I’m close. I’m — I’m gonna come, oh God — !”</p><p>He could only suspect that Oikawa came as he let out a loud moan, followed by panting and silence.</p><p>Iwaizumi was about to fall asleep.</p><p>He quickly stripped his shirt off, tossing it in his hamper as he pulled his boxers and sweatpants back on. He turned off his light, flipping onto his side as he opened his phone and typed something on it before shutting it off and going to sleep.</p><p>
  <em><br/>
13. He moans like a whore.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It was celebratory pizza time, finally, as Oikawa called it.</p><p>After the previous night’s ordeal, Iwaizumi was extremely silent. He really hadn’t even talked to Oikawa at all that day, trying to avoid him as much as possible.</p><p>So, there they sat, Oikawa eating his Hawaiian pizza (which Iwaizumi found absolutely disgusting), and Iwaizumi eating his plain pepperoni pizza.</p><p>“Hey,” Oikawa sat as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, looking up at Iwaizumi. “So you know how Makki and Mattsun’s anniversary is coming up?”</p><p>Iwaizumi grunted. They had been dating since third year, when Mattsun had randomly kissed Makki when they were walking home together. He punched Mattsun in the gut for not doing it sooner.</p><p>“So I was think of making a collage of like the two of them together, and I need more pictures. You have the pictures from Italy, right?”</p><p>They had also taken a trip to Italy after graduation. Italy had always fascinated Makki, so Mattsun surprised him with plane tickets as an early birthday gift. When they came back, they sent Iwaizumi all of the pictures they had taken with the message, “Jealous?”</p><p>He had to refrain from sending back, “Yeah, if it were just me and Oikawa.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, still looking down at his plate as he ate his pizza. “They’re on my phone,” he muttered.</p><p>“Great, thanks, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>Oikawa stood up and grabbed Iwaizumi’s phone, unlocking it before starting to look for the pictures.</p><p>He watched from his peripheral view as Oikawa scrolled through, taking a bite of his pizza as he did so, but stopping suddenly and putting his pizza down, staring at Iwaizumi’s phone and narrowing his eyes.</p><p>He didn’t think too much of it, continuing to eat his pizza.</p><p>Oikawa looked up from Iwaizumi’s phone and smiled, walking towards him slightly.-</p><p>“Oh, Iwa-chan,” he suddenly cooed sweetly, yet there was something about his tone that was... dangerous.</p><p>“I didn’t know you think I sound like a whore when I moan.”</p><p>Iwaizumi froze immediately, his slice of pizza a few inches away from his mouth.</p><p>He looked up at Oikawa slowly, and in all honestly, he couldn’t think of anything to say.</p><p>They just stared at each other for a minute. They stayed silent. Oikawa was smirking. Iwaizumi was petrified.</p><p>
  <em>This is all fucked.</em>
</p><p>“Let’s look through the rest of this list while we’re here,” Oikawa said, looking back down at his phone and smiling slight. “What is this, anyway? A list of reasons to why you love me?”</p><p>Oikawa laughed as he scrolled through the list. </p><p>“‘He’s a bathroom hog.’ Well, that’s only because I have to style my hair, Iwa-chan! It takes effort to look this good.”</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t move. He couldn’t think, breathe — he was drowning. Maybe, just maybe, if he didn’t say anything for a while, or didn’t move, he would disappear.</p><p>“You think my singing is bad, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked next. “I think I sound amazing!”</p><p>Still nothing from Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Let’s see... Oh! Iwa-chan! Do you really not like me taking your clothes?”</p><p>He scanned over the list a bit longer, covering his impulsivity and disbelief in doing dishes — oh, and the fact that Iwaizumi called him a twelve-year-old narcissist.</p><p>He argued to Iwaizumi, or, I guess a wall, for about ten minutes.</p><p>“Oh, and look. Finally, number thirteen. My whorish tendencies.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blushed, and finally, <em>finally</em>, he was able to say something.</p><p>“It’s not what you think —“</p><p>“No, I’m pretty sure it is.”</p><p>Iwaizumi gulped. He watched as Oikawa looked up from his phone and smirked at Iwaizumi for about the tenth time that night.</p><p>“Do you have any other interesting lists on your phone,” he asked smoothly. “A kink list, perhaps?”</p><p>Iwaizumi blushed hard once more. “N-No, what the fuck —“</p><p>“You don’t peg me to be the kink type. I think the only thing you’re particular with his being in charge — a power kink.”</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say. “I...”</p><p>Oikawa bit his lip and walked around to the back of Iwaizumi’s chair, placing his hands on his shoulders and running his hands down the front of Iwaizumi’s chest.</p><p>“You wanna dom me, Iwa-chan? Make me scream so loud I can’t talk the next day? Fuck me so good that only your cock will make me come?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s throat went dry. His hands shook from his place in the seat he was sitting in, and Oikawa was breathing against the shell of his ear hotly.</p><p>
  <em>God, yes, please let me fuck you, fuck —</em>
</p><p>“Come with me. I need to show you something.”</p><p>Iwaizumi let out a breath but didn’t budge when Oikawa retracted his hands and started to walk away. He looked back and rolled his eyes, suddenly grabbing Iwaizumi by the collar of his shirt and into Iwaizumi’s room.</p><p>The door was shut behind them, and Oikawa suddenly pushed Iwaizumi onto the bed so he was laying down on it.</p><p>Oikawa smirked softly as he took his shirt off slowly, all while Iwaizumi’s heart was beating at a milllion miles an hour. </p><p>He threw his shirt somewhere and walked to Iwaizumi, straddling his hips as he sighed and looked down at him.</p><p>“Let’s talk about me now,” he said happily. “I’ve got quite a bit of preferences myself.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s mouth went dry. “O-Oh yeah?” He mustered.</p><p>Oikawa giggled and nodded. “I like...” He started, making Iwaizumi sit up a bit as he pulled his shirt off of him, facing over his muscles the second he did so.</p><p>“I like my hair being pulled,” he continued, starting to press open-mouthed kisses to Iwaizumi’s chest, starting to lead down south slowly.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Oikawa started, still kissing down his chest. “I like to be tied up. Let’s see... I like it rough. Slapping, choking, <em>spanking</em>... you want to spank me, don’t you Iwa-chan?”</p><p>He suddenly licked a stripe up the middle Iwaizumi’s stomach, going up all the way until his pecs started.</p><p>He continued with the kisses, sighing as he looked back up at Iwaizumi.</p><p>Oikawa’s mouth was hovering over Iwaizumi’s crotch as he smirked up at him, fingers grazing over his erection.</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t take it.</p><p>He sat up and Oikawa looked up at him from his spot on the floor, and Iwaizumi bent down and started kissing Oikawa furiously.</p><p>He tangled his hands through Oikawa’s hair, pulling on it like Oikawa said he liked.</p><p>That earned one of Oikawa’s famous loud moans.</p><p>But it was different this time. Iwaizumi had made him moan. Not some random guy. <em>He</em> made him moan.</p><p>Oikawa broke the kiss and stared at Iwaizumi lustfully. A smirk fell onto his face.</p><p>“Lay back down,” Oikawa breathed out, and he stood up and took his pants and boxers off.</p><p>God, Iwaizumi was in <em>heaven</em>.</p><p>He fell back onto the bed, scrambling to take his own pants and boxers off. He threw them somewhere next to his bed, and Oikawa but his lip when he looked down at Iwaizumi’s erection.</p><p>“Jeez,” he said, straddling Iwaizumi again. He shivered when he felt Iwaizumi’s cock poking at his hole, and Iwaizumi inhaled sharply at the contact. “You must really like me, huh?”</p><p>Iwaizumi first reaction was to roll his eyes and say, “Great to see that even during sex you’re still self-centered as hell.”</p><p>Oikawa placed a hand over his heart and made a shocked face. “I’m appalled! Iwa-chan, thinking I’m self centered — how will I live?”</p><p>Iwaizumi got a bit more confident and snorted. “I think you’ll manage.”</p><p>Oikawa smirked as he started to grind down lightly on Iwaizumi’s cock. “I don’t know... Think I’ll need a little reassurance.”</p><p>Iwaizumi let out a low groan, inhaling sharply when Oikawa didn’t stop. “Yeah?”</p><p>Oikawa bit his lip. “Yeah,” he whispered.</p><p>And then Iwaizumi was kissing him again.</p><p>He grabbed Oikawa by his sides and pulled him down to connect their lips, Oikawa immediately holding Iwaizumi’s face with his hands. Iwaizumi’s hands made their way up Oikawa’s body and back into his hair, where he pulled yet again.</p><p>“God, Iwa-chan,” he half moaned-half laughed, “if you keep that up, I’ll come before you can get the chance to fuck me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s whole body lit up.</p><p>His mind was running around the comment, “before you can get the chance to fuck me”.</p><p>God, he wanted that. He <em>so</em> wanted that. He wanted that more than anything in the universe.</p><p>But not now.</p><p>Now... Now he wanted —</p><p>“Want you to ride me,” his voice came out a bit strained as he echoed what his fantasies from the night before had said.</p><p>Oikawa bit his lip and chuckled. “So I was wrong.”</p><p>Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows together. “What do you mean —“</p><p>“Well, I’m not completely convinced. Maybe it’s a timing thing — I would assume that by how you act usually —“</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Oikawa smirked. “You don’t have a power kink. Or, at least, not right now. Like I said, I’m still not convinced.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blushed, blinking once before Oikawa gasped. “No! Don’t be embarrassed! God, it’s hot — <em>You’re</em> hot. So fucking hot, Jesus.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blushed a bit more but chuckled. “So. Are we gonna get this moving along or —“</p><p>“Fuck, yes! Sorry. I — I, I already prepped. So we can — can skip that.”</p><p>Iwaizumi smirked. “What, did you know this was coming, or...?”</p><p>Oikawa blushed and shook his head. He was flustered, so so so flustered, and Iwaizumi found it adorable.</p><p>“No, no, I, um, I pretty much do it every day.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stopped and smirked.</p><p>“Wow. You really are a whore.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened and he slapped Iwaizumi on his chest, face burning up even more.</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed,” Iwaizumi echoed Oikawa’s words from before. “I find it hot.”</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You are... <em>so</em> mean, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed and sighed as he looked at Oikawa. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“What, to ride you?” Oikawa asked. “Never been more ready. Do you —“</p><p>“Lube’s in the nightstand behind you, condoms, too.”</p><p>Oikawa smiled and got the lube. “See? We’re perfect for each other, finishing each other’s thoughts like an old married couple.”</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “A condom —“</p><p>“I need to feel you, Hajime.”</p><p>Oikawa’s comment made Iwaizumi’s face flush, him stuttering a bit before he huffed. “Just —“</p><p>“I know, I know. Jeez, impatient much?”</p><p>“Can you blame me,” Iwaizumi said, trailing off as he rubbed his hands up Oikawa’s thighs and squeezed slightly. Oikawa bit his lip as he spread the lube across Iwaizumi’s dick.</p><p>“Hmmm... Not really, no.”</p><p>Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa leaned forward and lined up his hole with Iwaizumi’s cock. He moaned slightly when he pushed himself onto it, sinking down slowly as the green-eyed boy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.</p><p>“Fuck, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned. “Knew you would feel this good.”</p><p>“You think about me?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice raspy and low.</p><p>Oikawa moaned loudly as he leaned forward and back again, starting to fuck himself onto Iwaizumi’s dick. “Fuck yes, every single time I do it.”</p><p>Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa started to pick up his pace, throwing his head back as he let filthy sounds fall from his mouth. Iwaizumi brought his hands up to Oikawa’s hips and guided him, helping him drop down and back up even faster than before.</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked. He was in his fantasy.</p><p>It was kind of weird.</p><p>And it got even weirder when Oikawa suddenly sat up and let his arms fall, staring at Iwaizumi as he grinded down onto his dick.</p><p>Their hips were flush against each other’s, and the sounds Oikawa was making were almost too much.</p><p>“You like that, Hajime? You like how I fuck myself onto your — ah — your cock? You’re stretching me so fucking much, Hajime, you feel so good —“</p><p>And, like he was in his fantasy, he couldn’t handle it.</p><p>He growled slightly as he sat up and flipped them, Oikawa suddenly on his back and Iwaizumi towering over him.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he started to thrust into Oikawa quickly, the boy underneath him unable to hold back his moans.</p><p>“Fuck, yes! God, yes, fuck me, yes!” </p><p>Iwaizumi growled and gripped Oikawa’s hips tighter, slamming into him again and again and again and again and again —</p><p>“Iwa-chan, please, please! I want you to <em>wreck me</em>, fuck, please!”</p><p>All of Oikawa’s words were pooling in Iwaizumi’s stomach, and they only made him thrust into Oikawa faster.</p><p>“Fuck,” came Iwaizumi’s voice this time, watching Oikawa’s face like it was a piece of art in a museum. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Oikawa whined and gripped Iwaizumi’s face with his hands, a small laugh escaping his lips before he moaned again.</p><p>“Look so pretty, fucked out like this,” he leaned down and nipped at his ear as Oikawa retracted his hands, “all for me, isn’t that right? Tell me Tooru. Who do you belong to? Huh?”</p><p>Iwaizumi was blabbering, testing the waters to see if Oikawa was just horny or actually cared about him in the moment. He bit his lip as Oikawa gulped.</p><p>Oikawa whimpered as Iwaizumi slowed down his pace, fucking him deep in slow, so much that he huffed in frustration.</p><p>“Who,” he asked, quietly and slowly, his thrusts almost coming to a complete stop. Oikawa began to wriggle underneath him. “Do you belong to, Tooru?”</p><p>A loud sigh came, and then, “Y-You. All for you, Hajime, no one else. God, only for you, only you —“ </p><p>“But you’re such a slut, Tooru, you sure you wouldn’t let some other guy fuck you? Make you feel this good, make you scream their name —”</p><p>“<em>No!</em>” Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi’s hips stuttered forward slightly. “Fuck, never, no, only for you, Hajime. Only you, all for-for you...”</p><p>Oikawa was babbling, tripping over word after word as he tried to reassure him. Iwaizumi smirked.</p><p>His thrusts started back up, and within no time, he was pounding into Oikawa yet again. Iwaizumi huffed and reached his hands up into Oikawa’s hair, pulling on it so hard that the taller boy moaned something that bordered on a cry. “That’s right. All for me.”</p><p>Oikawa scratched down the latter’s back, moaning loudly right into Iwaizumi’s ear, and he was <em>sure</em> that he’d died and gone to heaven as he listened to Oikawa moan his name.</p><p>The bed was creaking loudly and threatening to move as he slammed into the brown-eyed boy, suddenly reaching down to pump Oikawa’s dick in time with his thrusts.</p><p>“Yes, oh my God, yes, keep doing — fuck, I’m gonna come, Iwa-ch — fuck, Haj-<em>Hajime</em>!”</p><p> Oikawa suddenly came hard, a loud, high moan coming from him as he did so. He spilled all over his chest, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he did so. His back arched, nails digging into Iwaizumi’s shoulders so hard they were on the verge of breaking the skin. </p><p>Iwaizumi only quickened his thrusts, and in no time, he was spilling over the edge himself, filling Oikawa up as he let out a groan.</p><p>A minute passed, and Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa after he came down from his high. He pulled out and fell onto the bed next to him, sighing slightly before gulping.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Oikawa muttered. “You just fucked me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed. “You’re just realizing that, dumbass —“</p><p>“You,” he started, sitting up and looking down at Iwaizumi. “Fucked me. You — God, you <em>came in me</em>, holy shit —“</p><p>“Shit, was it not what you wanted —“</p><p>Iwaizumi was cut off with a long kiss, and Oikawa’s lips smiling against his own. Oikawa pulled away and looked down at him, that smile still on his face.</p><p>“I’ve — Christ, I’ve been in love with you since we were <em>twelve</em>. And you just <em>fucked me</em> because I found a list on your phone that said I moaned like a <em>whore</em> —“</p><p>“Tooru.”</p><p>Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi, his eyes scared and pleading.</p><p>“The feeling’s mutual,” he laughed.</p><p>Oikawa relaxed his shoulders and flopped down, a stupid grin on his face.</p><p>Oikawa didn’t say anything after that, and Iwaizumi but his lip as he looked down at Oikawa’s hand. He blushed slightly when he took it and squeezed it, causing Oikawa to look at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“What was that for?”</p><p>Iwaizumi blushed harder. “‘Cause. Y’know.”</p><p>Oikawa giggled and turned his body, placing his head on Iwaizumi’s chest.</p><p>He was silent as he breathed against Iwaizumi’s skin, suddenly clicking his tongue and inhaling.</p><p>“You really think I sound like a whore when I moan?”</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed. “I do. It’s fine, though. You can’t even <em>begin</em> to understand the things it — the things <em>you</em> do to me.”</p><p>Oikawa giggled softly and started playing with Iwaizumi’s fingers. He was quiet for a while, listening to Iwaizumi’s heart beat and feeling the warmth of his chest against his face.</p><p>“Hajime?”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked down at him, but he wasn’t looking up at him. “Tooru?”</p><p>Oikawa gulped and turned to look up at Iwaizumi. He smiled softly.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s heart sped up, and the fire was ignited once more. But now, he didn’t want it to ever end.</p><p>“I love you, too.”

They laid in each other’s arms, basking in the silence with smiles on their faces —

“Iwa-chan, I’m pretty sure your come is dripping out of me onto your sheets.”

Iwaizumi groaned.

Oikawa laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>